Episode 32 - Dragonball Evolution
Dragonball Evolution is a 2009 action/fantasy film very very very very very loosely based on the best-selling manga/anime series, Dragonball. Basically, the only reason it was made is because 20th Century Fox's ownership of the rights to a live-action Dragonball movie was about to expire, so they held a few hundred people up at gunpoint and forced them to churn this 73-minute steaming pile out. Plot What begins as an absurdly rushed search for the Dragonballs abruptly turns into a slapdash lesson on shooting fireballs at The Mask. Notable characters *Son Goku/Oozaru *Muten Roshi *Bulma Briefs *Chi-Chi *Piccolo *Mai *Yamcha *Gohan *Sifu Norris *Carey Fuller The Episode *Originally, the hosts were going to review Waterworld, but decided that it wasn't shitty enough to discuss it. Also, Damien didn't want to synopsize a three-hour movie. *This is the first episode to tackle a live-action anime-inspired movie Grades James - Tortilla Damien - Roshambeau Highlights *What is Goku's last name? *Damien subtlely blasts Final Fantasy VII and James piles on *Master Roshi riding Yoshi *James tries to workshop Yamcha's plan to trap people in the desert *Chi-Chi's evil twin, "Ihc-Ihc"! *Damien coins the word "boneriest" References *''A Talking Cat'' *''Waterworld'' *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''Transformers'' *''Dark of the Moon'' *''I Know Who Killed Me'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *Toonami *''Final Destination 3'' *''Black Christmas'' *''Final Destination'' *''The Final Destination'' *''Final Destination 2'' *''Final Destination 5'' *Chuck Palahniuk *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Catwoman'' *''Bloodrayne'' *Gatorade *''Street Fighter Red Tape'' *''Three Ninjas'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Street Fighter'' *Will Sanderson *Ben Wa Balls *''Final Fantasy 8'' *''The Mask'' *''Final Fantasy 7'' *''Xenogears'' *''Star Wars'' *Power Girl *''Aeon Flux'' *SNL *The Creep *ESPN *Sam Witwicky *''Spider-Man 3'' *Kids in the Hall *Spiderman *''Family Guy'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Torque'' *''Demolition Man'' *''Blade Runner'' *''The Matrix'' *''Batman and Robin'' *John Woo *''Birdemic'' *''Captain Planet'' *''The Room'' *''Looney Toons'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Minecraft'' *''Lord of the Rings'' *''Super Mario World'' *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *Chuck Norris *''King of Fighters'' *''Bandfuse'' *Rage Against The Machine *''Twilight'' *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *''He-Man'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Hook'' *''The Dark Knight'' *William Shatner *Geico *Little Tortilla Boy *''The Legend of the Titanic'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Titanic: The Legend Goes On'' *''Titanic'' *Jason Issacs *Whoopi Goldburg *Molly Ringwald *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Zardoz'' *''Mega Shark VS Giant Octopus'' *''Dropped D'' *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *George Michael Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - All of the good guys *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Ernie Hudson and Chow Yun-Fat *Uma Thurman Paycheck - Chow Yun-Fat *New Santroitcagobergville - The unnamed city where Goku and Chi-Chi go to high school *Edited at gunpoint - More like "edited at firing squad" *Plot convenience - Every single scene even loosely involving a Dragonball *There Are No Police - A bully tries to run Goku over with his car, but is never even questioned, let alone arrested or indicted *Nonsensical Title - Why is "evolution" tacked on after "Dragonball"? *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - **Fuller's gang **Piccolo's demon squad in the volcano *Foot sweeps *Nontendre - Yamcha: "Everything happens for a reason, bro. I learned that one from daytime TV." *Exposition fairy - Gohan and Sifu Norris *High School High *Disrespecting the Dead - Both of these are atypical examples, but... **Goku totally shrugs off talking about his recently murdered grandfather just so he can get closer to getting into Chi-Chi's panties **Also, he resurrects a guy he's known for a week in lieu of his grandfather, who raised him for 18 years *Unrealistic Real Estate - Chi-Chi's huge mansion home *Power(less) of Faith *H.U.R.T. - Chi-Chi gets kicked right in the face by the superpowered Goku, but appears in the final scene less than 15 minutes later without so much as a bruise. *Gesticulation Masturbation *Sequel That Will Never Happen Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 31 - The Legend of the Titanic Next Episode: Episode 33 - Godzilla (1998) Category:Episodes Category:Sci-fi films Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:Anime/cartoon adaptations Category:2009 films